


All In, All Yours

by lanagotconed20



Series: Road Trip [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanagotconed20/pseuds/lanagotconed20
Summary: Slow burn, slow burn, slow burn, then... *insert fire emojis here*;)
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Road Trip [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136540
Comments: 23
Kudos: 149





	All In, All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Slow burn, slow burn, slow burn, then... *insert fire emojis here* 
> 
> ;)

“Let’s go to the beach! Just for the day. Come on, it’ll be fun. We could both use some sun and relaxation.”

Korra leaned on the doorway of their office, watching Asami type away on her laptop early on Saturday morning. She had just returned from feeding the animals, and seeing how bright the sky looked this morning just left her feeling inspired.

Asami hardly even looked up as she spoke. “That does sound fun, but I don’t think it’s a good idea today. So much to do, so little time, you know?” She continued to type, and Korra was feeling a bit miffed at her unapologetic rejection of her _obviously_ perfect impromptu idea.

“Oh, come on. You’ve been killing yourself on work stuff for weeks. Let’s go live a little!”

“Hmm….” Asami squinted at whatever she was working on. “Probably best not to. Maybe in a few weeks?”

Okay, now Korra was getting a little offended that she couldn’t even look at her while she spoke. “Is _one day_ really going to push your work back that far?”

“Very likely.” Type, click, faster type.

Korra didn’t want to do this, but she decided to pull out all the stops. The sun was just _calling_ her and she couldn’t think of a better place to enjoy it than the beach. “Fine, fine. Guess you won’t get to see me in a bikini all day then.”

At this, Asami slammed her laptop shut and glared.

_Oh shit._

Slowly, as if she were prowling around the desk rather than just walking, she locked her narrowed eyes with Korra’s - and frankly, she was too intimidated to look away. She was in trouble and she knew it. The past few weeks, Asami had made it clear how badly she wanted Korra’s body to be hers. Now she had just played _that_ card, and in retrospect, it was pretty insensitive and stupid of her.

Asami walked right up to her and leveled her stare, inches from her face.

_Shitshitshitshitshit._

She brought her hand up and grabbed Korra firmly by the chin, looking downright deadly.

_Oh no._

“You’re really going to tease me like _that,_ thinking that it’s okay to offer something we both know you’ll withhold?” She spoke slowly and deliberately, articulating each syllable, and Korra couldn’t move.

_Why am I such a -_

Then, all of a sudden, her whole demeanor dissolved into complete mischievousness. “Good thing I’m evidently a masochist who likes to torture herself,” she said as she kissed Korra’s stunned lips. “Go pack a bag, you dork. I just booked us a beach house. Let’s make it a weekend.” She gently patted Korra’s cheek twice before turning away. “But I _will_ be staring at you. All. Day. Unabashedly.”

_What the hell just happened?_ Korra wasn’t sure if she felt scared, turned on, or _both._

Watching Asami walk away, an intentional sway obvious in her hips, she decided it was definitely both.

***

Once they hit the road, Korra turned to Asami in the driver's seat, ready to give her a thing or two for the way she had tricked her into thinking she was mad earlier. Right as she opened her mouth to speak, she lost her nerve to go through with it and all that came out was a little squeak.

“What did you say?”

“Um,” Korra said after she cleared her throat, “I was just going to say that you didn’t have to book a whole beach house. A hotel would have sufficed if you wanted us to stay overnight.”

Asami looked at her with a gleam in her eye. “It’s a cute little one from the pictures, nothing fancy, but definitely private. Believe me, it’s a small thing compared to the way I want to lavish you with my riches.”

Truthfully, “riches” could have very well been a metaphor for well… you know, from the way she spoke the word. “Well, aren’t I a well kept woman?”

Asami reached over and ran her hand through Korra’s hair, smiling softly. “Can’t help but spoil you just a little.”

The beach was only about a 4 hour drive away from Korra’s house, and after the cross country trip they took a few months back (and then the _next_ one going all the way back to San Francisco), 4 hours felt like nothing.

Asami insisted on driving the whole way (“To clear my head a little before we get there, for optimal relaxation,”) and Korra, naturally preferring to be the DJ, hadn’t minded a bit.

Korra had just finished belting out “I Will Always Love You” by Whitney Houston, her excitement about where they were headed aiding in giving Asami quite the show. Korra couldn’t contain it - the beach was one of her favorite places, and she was with her favorite person.

Hunching over the steering wheel with laughter at Korra’s clutching of her chest and widening of her arm to her _over_ express the dramatic emotion of the song, she said, “How do you have the confidence to be so animated like that? I get so self-conscious when I sing.”

Korra laughed with her as the next song came on. “You’re just lucky I didn’t choose ‘I Wanna Dance With Somebody.’ That one would have absolutely had me hanging out of the sunroof.”

Asami wiggled her eyebrows at her in response. “Ooh, play that one next then! It would allow me to make the most of your cute little ass while I drive.”

Korra was about to retort with something like, “Well you can make the most of my cute ass later,” or “don’t act like you can’t touch it whenever you want,” but something that suggestive might make the air in the car a little tense. Every time they got close to having sex, Korra would panic and back off a little. She knew Asami was getting frustrated with her, and frankly, she was getting a little frustrated with herself.

“Distracted driving is a _crime,_ thank you very much,” she finally decided to say. “So I guess I’ll just consider it my good deed for the day to keep my cute little ass in this seat.”

Looking at Asami’s grin in response, those lips and eyes and _everything_ she adored, she became lost in thought for the infinite time over the same subject.

She was ridiculously in love with her. _Deliriously_ in love with her might be more accurate. She found herself picturing the rest of her life with this woman by her side. Anything she did that only kept her hands busy, her mind wandered on its own. Every instance, every moment, every milestone - when she pictured it without Asami, it became dull. But picturing it _with_ her, it became crystal clear.

She just wasn’t sure how Asami would react to knowing that.

It had been almost 3 months since they’d met each other and practically jumped into a relationship instantly, and neither could deny their intimate connection with each other. They’d talked about it some, but not fully - at least not fully for Korra. Korra genuinely believed Asami was her soulmate.

She knew the depth of her feelings for her had developed quickly, but it was _impossible_ to deny their depth. When she tried to remind herself to think rationally, she had to acknowledge that their timeline was untraditional and perhaps considered by most rushed - but can you really rush what’s meant to be? She felt more drawn to this woman than she ever had to anyone else.

Which brought her thoughts full circle. Her own body was _dying_ to be with Asami in every possible way.

Korra knew what she wanted - and she knew what Asami wanted too. The only thing holding her back was her love, as paradoxical as that seemed.

Sex for her had never been able to be merely casual - no, her emotions ran too deep for that. It had been a while for her since she’d been with someone for this reason. She told herself that the next time she would be physically intimate with someone, it would be with someone she loved, and with someone who loved her in return.

Of the former she couldn’t be more certain; of the latter, she was _almost_ certain. Every time she got close to broaching the subject, to just blurt it all out and let the chips fall where they may, a voice of fear would hold her back. She knew she was intense, that the depth of her was just too deep for some people - but Asami’s every action shouted love, and she didn’t seem to be shying away from Korra _at all._

On the contrary, Korra was being outrightly _seduced._ Asami wasn’t shy with what she was offering. She was just waiting for Korra to find the courage to pick it up.

Sometime in the last week, Asami had stopped being shy altogether. Her advances were more direct, always giving Korra the opportunity to take her fully, leaving that last bit up to her - and each time, Korra had backed off, slowly and with regret.

Asami was a breathtakingly beautiful woman. Every toss of her hair, crinkle of her nose, sway of her hips, gentle embrace, and crimson smile directed at _her -_ it was enough to unravel any form of resolve. Korra wanted to just shout it - _I’m in love with you! -_ but she wasn’t to the point where she wouldn’t follow it up with - _I’m sorry I’m so much, I’m sorry if I overwhelm you, please don’t leave._

The greatest _what if_ of Korra’s life so far was: _but what if I’m worrying for nothing - what if she actually loves me back?_

Asami drew her out of her reverie. “Oh hey, can you play ‘Party in the USA’ by Miley Cyrus? Another guilty pleasure song of mine,” she asked with a sheepish smile.

Picking her phone up and typing it in, she said, “Oh _hell_ yeah!” She could really have fun with this one, and maybe Asami was right about clearing her head. Korra needed to do that too.

So she threw her hands up, nodded her head “like yeah,” swung her hips “like yeah” as much as the seat allowed, and laughed with her love.

——-

When Korra walked out of the bathroom in her bikini, Asami just about fell off the bed.

The white of her bikini contrasted _gorgeously_ with her darker skin. The top was a bandeau style and the bottoms were simple boy shorts, but _damn._

_Yep, definitely gay._

Korra took one wide eyed look at Asami, who was sitting back on the bed in her more vintage style, high waisted suit, red as always, before quickly busying herself to find something in her bag.

Just as well. It gave Asami a nice view of her back, too. “Korra, you’re so beautiful.” There was no sense in hiding the longing in her voice. No sense at all.

Korra turned her head slightly around towards her, eyes to the floor. “Thank you,” she replied, seeming a little tense. Asami may have been feeling a little tense herself, but she wasn’t sure if it was _exactly_ in the same way as her. “So are you.”

She noticed the bottle of sunscreen in Korra’s hand. _Thank god._ A rational reason to run her hands all over her that Korra could hardly object to. “Here,” she said as she got up and took the bottle from her hand. “Allow me.”

Korra’s back still turned, Asami squeezed a generous amount on her hands, then started at the back of her neck and worked slowly, all the way down to her ankles. While she rubbed it in, she may have lingered here and there. It seemed to relax Korra fractionally, so maybe it wasn’t _totally_ selfish after all.

Once she finished her backside, she took Korra’s hips and gently turned her around. Korra’s face could have practically been sunburned already with the color on her cheeks. She found something to focus on over Asami’s shoulder, her eyebrows knit tightly together in concentration. “Hey,” Asami said while guiding her chin to look at her face instead with a finger. “Look at me.”

Korra complied and looked in her eyes. Something was going on, and Asami couldn’t place just what it was. Sure, she knew Korra was nervous about having sex with her - and she got that, to some degree. What she didn’t understand, she looked past out of respect for Korra as a person. “Whatever’s going on, you can talk to me. About anything.”

Her expression turned pained. She took a deep breath and spoke so softly, Asami could hardly hear her. “I love - I love y- I love your suit,” she finally worked out through a trembling voice. “You’re actually stunning.”

She was holding something back, that was for sure. For a wild moment, Asami almost thought she was going to tell her she loved her. No matter how much she felt it herself, she couldn’t expect Korra to feel the same way so fast too. She couldn’t pressure her in any way - that’s why she hadn’t admitted her own love herself. God knows she wanted to. “Thank you,” she said as she lathered her hands up to cover Korra’s front. She slowly worked the sunscreen onto her chest, her stomach, arms, and legs - and she didn’t hide the desire behind her touch. Korra knew, and she didn’t back away. She handed the bottle to Korra. “My turn.”

She practically heard Korra gulp in response. Asami noticed that she had been looking practically everywhere except at her. “Hey. Look at me. _All_ of me. I _want_ you to look at me. Don’t be embarrassed about it, and don’t feel like you have to sneak glances. You know I’m already yours.”

What was with that pained expression on her face? She was going to figure that out today. She had yet to meet a problem she couldn’t solve. If Korra would just _talk_ to her…

With a deep breath, Korra put some sunscreen on her hands and gently started rubbing it all over her. “Sorry for being weird,” she said as worked her hands down Asami’s body. “You’re just so far out of my league, and right now that’s painfully obvious. I’m just so lucky to have you, and I just never want to ruin this. I’ll stop being weird now.”

_So bashful._ Always adorable. She really did love that about her. She couldn’t help but notice how Korra’s own fingers lingered. When she was done, she didn’t move away. Her knuckles grazed the skin of her stomach, ever so softly, and when she looked up into Asami’s eyes, their bodies so close, but not quite touching, the air around them practically crackled with electricity.

“Asami,” she all but whispered. “I -“

_Riiiiiiiiiiing._

Both of them jumped at the sound of Asami’s phone.

_Oh for the love of god._ Asami jumped across the bed to her bag to silence it, but by the time she made it back to Korra, the moment was gone. With a rueful smile, Korra stood by the door with a towel slung over her shoulder. “I’m ready to hit the beach when you are.”

***

Greek mythology had fascinated Asami for a long time. And the more she watched Korra out in the water, she was convinced that she could put any goddess to shame. No one had a right to look so divine.

Korra had been in the water for a while as Asami laid out under the umbrella, reading a book. Well, trying to read. Involuntarily, her eyes constantly sought out Korra instead.

As she stepped out of the water, shaking her hair out, Asami actually caught her breath. Walking towards her, Asami used the benefit of her sunglasses to hide how blatantly she was staring. Her head may have been tilted down at the words on the page, but her eyes never left her girlfriend.

“The water is _wonderful_ today,” Korra said as she sat on her towel next to Asami’s. “Thanks again for agreeing to come.”

Her towel had purposefully been placed in the sun and not under the shade of the umbrella. Asami watched as the small droplets of water slid down her, impossible to not notice as they gleamed in the bright light - down her neck, stomach, back, arms, and in between her breasts. She imagined sliding right along with them, and the temperature outside went from hot to hotter. She fluffed her hair out from around her neck, then decided to put it up in a bun. Korra liked how it looked, anyway. “Of course. This is really nice. I think you were right that I needed a break. It’s nice to just… chill out, you know?” She laughed inwardly at how little _chilling_ was actually going on with her at the moment.

“Oh yeah. For sure,” Korra said as she leaned back on her hands, stretched her legs out, and lifted her face towards the sun. Her eyes were closed, but Asami could tell that she wasn’t really at peace. The small crease in her brow hadn’t quite gone away all day.

How was it that Korra _always_ got Asami to open up about whatever was bothering her? Some weird voodoo counseling shit they taught her in college, probably. Or, maybe not. Hadn’t Korra mentioned something about getting vulnerable first - like if you open up, then they’ll open up too because they’ll feel safe enough to?

Worth a shot. “Hey, Korra?”

She turned her head towards Asami’s voice, eyes squinting in the sunlight. The way her bangs were stuck to her forehead in small clumps was endearing. “Mhm?”

“I know this may be a bit random, and maybe I’m laying it on a little thick,” she said as she tilted her head, shaking it a little, as if even she believed the idea were a bit preposterous. “But you’ve changed my world so much. I had no idea what life could really be like before you.”

Korra opened her eyes a bit more at her words, taking them in. If only she worked like an engine, maybe Asami could figure out those gears turning behind the eyes she adored. “I feel the same way. Thank you for sharing that with me,” she said with a strained smile.

What was with all this reservation _?_ Korra was the most energetic, boundless, heartfelt person she knew.

_Patience, Asami. She’ll come around._ Oh, how she had been repeating this for weeks, like a solemn mantra. “I just wanted you to know just how much you really mean to me. It’s… more than I know how to say.” _I know perfectly well how I want to say it, but a profession of love might really scare you off if you’re acting like this._

Korra cared for her. She knew that. She didn’t doubt that, but she wasn’t impervious to doubting herself. Had she done something wrong? Korra wasn’t having second thoughts, was she? No. Korra’s every action screamed love. That is, until here recently. She was holding back, both physically and emotionally. Now it’s more like she tentatively whispered love, but it was still there. Something had her feeling insecure. What _was_ it?

Turning her head back up towards the sky and closing her eyes, Korra drew a deep breath. On the exhale, she replied. “I can relate.”

_Come on, Asami. Think. I really don’t think she is afraid of the physical side of love - she gets_ so _ready for it, I can feel it in her body when we’re close to… then what? She gets scared. What the hell is making her so afraid? You know what? I’m just going to ask. If she doesn’t want to answer, that’s fine. But I’ll ask._

“Kor-” She didn’t finish her thought, because they both immediately turned their heads towards the water when they heard a huge splash.

“No way, dolphins!” Korra got up in a flash and sprinted back into the water. Asami got up too, but only got about waist deep in the water after her.

“Be careful! Dolphins aren’t the only ones with fins like that,” she said while she half laughed. She didn’t want to sound like Korra’s mother, but her concern couldn’t be hidden altogether. Big, dark clouds caught her eye in the distance. She didn’t think they were headed their way, and since the sky was mostly clear, she gave them little thought.

“Yes ma’am!” Korra said as if she were a kid getting caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to - a little impish. She swam over to where Asami was. “Always been a dream of mine to swim with dolphins. Guess I came on a little too strong. Looks like they swam away.”

_Now, how can I make myself as appealing to her as those dolphins and get her to come on a little strong to_ me? _God knows I won’t swim away… “_ Maybe we’ll have another opportunity one day. I can look into that, find us an opportunity to swim with dolphins. It would be pretty cool,” Asami said as she noticed Korra stopping a few feet away.

“Those clouds look like they’re getting a little closer,” Korra said as she held up her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

Clouds were the farthest thing from Asami’s mind. “Ehh, I’m sure they’ll pass.” Something about them both being in the water, no one around at all, in their own little private stretch of beach, made her want to smooch on her girlfriend - just a little. She swam a little closer to her.

Korra didn’t back away. Asami put gentle hands on her sides, drawing her in. “Hey you.”

“Hey there,” Korra said as she put her hands down on Asami’s hips. If Asami could have glued them in place, she would have. She pulled their bodies a little closer, slowly, until they were pressed together. She moved her hands to around the small of Korra’s back, one hand slightly lower than the other - not quite on her butt, but almost.

Feeling so much of her skin on hers was as tantalizing as ever. She leaned down to kiss her, taking her time. She tasted the salt on her lips, and something about them not being as sweet as usual teased her in a new way. It was moments like these that she just wished she could freeze in her mind, record them perfectly, so that she could come back to it time and time again at her leisure.

A minute, maybe two, maybe an eternity passed, and they just kissed one another. Korra’s hold on her tightened, raising a hand up to grasp the back of her neck. An involuntary moan escaped Asami’s throat and Korra kissed her harder, pulling her even _tighter,_ almost painful from Korra’s strength, but not in a way that Asami minded in the slightest.

All of a sudden, they both felt the wind pick up and the temperature drop considerably. The water went from feeling cool in comparison to the heat of the air to warm, and it snapped them both out of their little bubble.

Neither of them had noticed that the dark, gray cloud was right on top of them, and a huge sheet of rain could be seen in the not-so-distant distance, quickly approaching.

“Go, go, go!” Korra pushed Asami around and they both clambered out of the water, but it was too late. Ice cold rain pelted them both, and even though it felt awful, they both couldn’t help but laugh hysterically at the situation. “Quick, get under here!”

They huddled together under the umbrella, but the rain seemed to be coming at them from all sides. Asami raised up her hands to fold the umbrella around them, trying her best to keep the rain off of their bodies. It was a decent sized umbrella, so it worked to some degree.

Both breathless both from the rush of running and laughing, adrenaline pumping, they locked eyes.

____

Looking at Asami, the soft daylight filtering through their yellow umbrella, feeling her breath intermingling with hers, in the beautiful aftermath of a joyful, unexpected moment - something shifted deep down within her.

Small strands of her hair, wet from the rain, plastered to the sweetest face Korra had ever seen; bright, sparkling green eyes framed by dark, thick lashes, the smallest of drops of water hanging from them, shining with excitement, looking at back at _her;_ the most adorable soft freckles on raised cheeks, more noticeable when she smiled so widely; her chest heaving, the remnants of laughter as it slowly faded into this moment of unexpected intimacy; and those lips, a gentler, more natural pink as she had opted for no makeup on this spur of the moment beach day of theirs, slightly parted in a breathtaking smirk, inches away from hers in their close confines. Surely, she must have noticed the energy around them changing too into something that shouted all around them - _I know you need me, and I need you too._

Korra didn’t have to speak. She couldn’t have even if she tried. The rain fell hard on the umbrella that covered them, but they were hidden from the world. She barely heard it at all, her ears tuned only to the breath of this woman in front of her that could always so easily take her own breath away. She reached up a hand to take her face, looking deep into Asami’s now questioning eyes. She owed her an explanation, and she knew it. If only she could just pour love from her fingers that slowly traced their way around her love’s face, could Asami feel what she was trying to say?

In that moment, she decided. Even if Asami might not be ready for the full flood of her love yet, for it to be spoken in the beautiful turns of phrase that constantly caught Korra’s consciousness unaware - that didn’t mean she couldn’t give herself in the ways she wanted to, in the way she knew Asami needed. Taking only a brief moment to chastise herself for her unintentional selfishness, in trying to guard her own heart, she realized every effort was futile. Her heart was no longer her own anyway - she had slowly been losing jurisdiction over it for a while. It was only now that she realized that her heart was no longer her own at all.

No, it belonged to this woman - this exquisite woman who amazed her in every possible way - and she knew that even if she fell, if she took this leap and somehow didn’t make it to the other side, the exhilaration of the jump would make the fall worth it in abundance. She could spend the rest of her life loving this woman, even in the possibility of the depth of her love not being matched.

The rain around them subsided, and the sun came back out in full force. The heat under their makeshift shelter became sweltering - in more ways than one.

Korra found the confidence she needed and drew Asami in for a crashing kiss, all hesitancy gone. Asami drew back after a moment, a burning question in her eyes - _are you sure?_ _Are you ready?_

There was no time for words. Every moment that she had spent not loving this woman with every last bit of everything she was, it felt like a waste that she needed to make up for. Emboldened by this realization, she tossed the umbrella off them and took Asami’s hand firmly, helping her up. Not even worrying a single thought about their stuff being left out on the beach - there was no one around anyway - she led her love back to the house.

She stopped at the small shower at the back of the house, rinsing the sand off of Asami with her hands, then quickly rinsing herself. She was determined that nothing would ruin this, not now - not sand, not her inhibition, not her fear, not anything.

Right inside the back door, Asami spun Korra around and took her face in her hands. Looking back and forth between her eyes, almost frantic with anticipation, she silently spoke - _you don’t have to. But I want to._

Korra didn’t bother with words. There was no longer a need for them. She answered with a kiss that endeavored to silence all of Asami’s trepidation and concern, and with the way her body responded, pulling Korra’s body taut with hers, Korra thought that maybe the message had been received.

___

The bedroom door thrown open, hands all over, lips everywhere, breathless - tension built up over days and weeks, teases and torments, finally coming undone.

Asami led Korra back to the bed, shoving her down gently. This amazing body, _Korra’s_ body, that she’d been pining over since she knew her and had been admiring for what seemed like an eternity, was about to be hers.

Settling herself over her, Asami’s eyes couldn’t drink in enough of the tan skin in front of her, her hands couldn’t resist touching her all over. Those abs, her thighs, her arms - yet her hands craved more. _Her_ body craved more. To be closer than close, tangled up together, one with each other, no bars held. Korra looked in her eyes, lightly running her fingers up her bare sides.

But as she looked back at Korra’s eyes - she knew that she must resist a moment longer. Something was there underlying the obvious, blatant desire in her blue eyes too. Korra’s confidence was there, sure - but Asami couldn’t ignore her feelings. She couldn’t do this with her unless she knew what was really troubling her. She needed to know that she was doing this because she wanted it too, not that she was just caving for Asami’s sake.

“Korra,” she said as she tried to catch her breath, calling on every bit of resolve to hold back what she desperately needed to let loose. “Talk to me. Something has been bothering you lately. I have to know.”

“We can talk later,” Korra said as she pulled Asami down on top of her.

For a brief moment, Asami almost agreed. But no - she loved her, even if Korra wasn’t explicitly aware of it. And that meant putting her first in every possible way. “Please, just talk to me. I don’t want this in the back of my mind, holding me back in whatever way, before… _this.”_ Her hands hungrily grabbed at Korra’s thighs, and she knew she must look a little intense. She couldn’t help it.

Korra’s eyes were a torrent of emotion. Asami could practically feel the war being waged in Korra’s mind, beneath the surface. Korra drew a deep breath. “Could you… I want you. I _want you,_ Asami. But if you really want me to talk, I can’t think straight with you here, like this, on _me_ , and there’s… maybe there’s just something you need to know before we go any further.”

Asami took the hint and moved off of her, laying next to her side. Trying to assuage her own fear, to swallow back her own feelings of inadequacy, her own insecurities - she looked into her beloved’s eyes and reassured herself that she could trust Korra with her body and her heart. Korra wouldn’t hurt her. If anyone had ever shown Asami love, it was this treasure of a woman. Moving the bangs out of Korra’s face, she spoke softly. “Whatever you need.” Even she heard the pleading in her own voice.

Closing her eyes at Asami’s touch, she took a breath to steel herself before she spoke. When she opened them, eyes imploring, she gently moved away. “Can’t think. Can’t think, you’re too… my _god,_ Asami.” Her voice was dripping in desperation, and Asami wondered what could be holding them both back from what they both wanted. “You don’t know what you do to me.”

“Actually,” Asami while running a hand through her own hair, “I think I do. I _really_ do.”

Korra’s eyes focused on her lips, and she leaned in again. Asami wasn’t about to stop her, and before she could stop _herself_ , she gripped the back of Korra’s head, fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her down to crash her lips into hers all over again.

After a few moments of barely restrained passion, Korra jumped back and launched herself up from the bed. “ _Ugh,”_ she said as she paced back and forth, breathing deep.

Asami sat forward on the bed, feet dangling onto the floor. “Korra, whatever it is, you can tell me. Tell me _anything.”_ Looking at Korra walk around, in that _damned bikini_ that had been torturing her all day, Asami had to call in on her full reserves of resolve to not launch herself at this woman. “I’ve never been with another woman either, but if you’ll let me, I want to figure it out together. I’m a little scared too.”

Whipping her head to look at Asami as she took in her words, she shook her head. She groaned, putting her face over her hands. “That’s not it,” she said as she moved her hands to her hips. “ _God,_ I just need to spit it out.” She walked over to where Asami was sitting and knelt in front of her, taking her hands and drawing them to her chest. Her eyes locked with hers, and she spoke in a low, soft voice. “From the moment I met you, I knew we had something special between us. I didn’t fully comprehend it at the time, but I saw what we could be. Before I even realized what was going on in my own heart, I felt drawn to you in ways I couldn’t explain.”

Asami had a vague inclination of where she was going with this, but she wasn’t about to interrupt to ask.

Brow furrowed, Korra’s words came out in a flood. “I _can_ be with you like this, like I’m _dying_ to be, without you knowing fully where I stand. It can just be what it is, us just having sex, enjoying each other. I can do that for you, for us. But if you really want to know - I’ll tell you. _I’m in love with you,_ Asami. I can’t help it, and I’m so sorry if that overwhelms you, if it’s too soon, if you think I’m just saying that to get to your body, to take advantage of you in some way, because I’m _not._ People have used you, and I’m not going to give you the slightest inclination that I might be another one that only wants your beauty, or god forbid, your _money,”_ she said with an eyeroll and shake of her head, fully adamant. “I want your _heart_ , Asami, and I want to show you with every ounce that I am how much I want you, every last bit of you, heart, body, everything. I’m afraid I’m unable to love you only halfway, and I just can’t keep holding it back any longer. I’m sorry.” 

Korra loved her. _She was in love with her_. Korra was in love with her too, and she was too scared to say it - just like Asami was. All of her own fears - it being too soon, too much, too fast - how alike they were. And she had the audacity to be _sorry?_

Before Asami could respond, Korra spoke again. “You have to know that I’m all in. _All_ in. I want you. I want _to be_ with you,” she kissed Asami’s hands. “In every sense of the word.” She hung her head, shaking it slightly, letting her bangs hide her face. “I’m so sorry if my feelings overwhelm you. I’ve tried to hold them back, but I can’t. I know it’s soon, but I needed you to know that if we do this, it’s not just sex - at least for me. It’s so much more than that. But if it just needs to be sex for you, if you don’t love me back yet or maybe you’re just not there yet or whatever, just know that I will meet your _every need,_ myself be damned _._ ”

Taking her face in her hands, Asami picked her face back up, leaned down, and kissed her firmly. “ _Korra._ ” She looked into her eyes, begging her to see that she was in the same boat too. “That’s really the reason you’ve been holding back?” She stroked her cheekbones with her thumbs as Korra nodded. “You said it so much better than I could, but can I _show_ you how _I_ feel?” She leaned in again, her lips a breath away from hers. “Because I’m in love with you, too. And I seem to remember you saying that sometimes actions speak louder than words.”

Relief physically washed over Korra, and before Asami could even react, she had pushed herself up from the floor and was on top of her in an instant. Between kisses, Korra whispered. “I’m yours. I’m all yours. You have my full consent to do _anything you want to me.”_

And that’s all Asami needed. Flipping her over on her back, she took charge, _finally_ releasing her inhibition. She pulled Korra close to her, placing hard kisses across her chest and neck, working her way up to meet her eyes. “Anytime you want me to stop, say the word. Anything you’re not okay with -“

“Not gonna happen,” Korra practically growled into another kiss.

Sweet love could come later. Right now, it was time for passion.

Just like with many things - Asami had no idea how much Korra had been holding back until now. She gripped Asami’s body all over with clear desperation, holding her as if she were holding the world in her hands, her usual tentativeness (that was now only evident in light of this new, unrestrained vigor) now gone. She could feel the sheer depth of her love pulsing from her body in waves, one target only in mind, and Asami felt speechless. Habitually, she was a woman of action - so she let her body do the talking.

Korra grabbed Asami’s hips, rolling herself into her, never letting go of her mouth with her own. Asami couldn’t pull her close enough, and she rolled right back with her until they found a steady rhythm. Wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling a little roughly at her hair, she silently asked with her tongue for Korra to open her mouth.

Before now, Korra would hesitate - but not anymore. She opened her mouth at Asami’s lightest tease, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and sucking hard, and Asami couldn’t help but moan. She’d felt a fairly consistent throb in her own core for so long without the person she wanted _most_ to handle that need for her - and now that she _was_ , she was already a little more than close to losing it.

“That’s the sexiest sound I’ve ever heard,” Korra breathed as she moved from her mouth to her neck, biting a little, and sucking _just_ perfectly right at the base of her jaw. In all their fooling around, it seemed as if Korra had already learned her to some degree. With past partners, Asami had to be direct with what she wanted - somehow, Korra already seemed to know.

Their hips were in a dance, grinding against one another for much needed friction, but neither one seeking any kind of control over the other. Asami ran her hands down Korra’s shoulders and back until she found the clasp of her top. She stopped for a moment. Korra _did_ say that she could do anything, but she really wanted to be sure -

“Do it,” Korra breathed into her neck, and feeling the heat of her breath in a spot so tender made her shiver. Doing as Korra asked, she unclasped her top and threw it on the floor. At that moment, Korra pulled back. “You see these?” She grabbed Asami’s hands and moved them firmly over her bare breasts. “Yours.”

Asami’s hands truthfully couldn’t even begin to try to cover them fully, but that didn’t mean she didn’t give it her best shot. What she couldn’t cover with her massaging hands, she instinctively used her mouth to help. _Well, I’ll remember she likes_ that _,_ she thought as Korra’s hips lifted them both off the bed when she sucked one of her nipples.

Korra’s hands clawed at her back in the hottest, most _needy_ way. She reached back and unclasped Asami’s own top, and she leaned back so that Korra could get a full view of her too. She just stared, dumbfounded for a moment, and Asami felt positively adored. Following Korra’s lead, she took her hands and placed them over her own chest. “Yours.” She felt the lightest of touches trace over her hard nipples, and Asami grinded her hips back into Korra’s in response, resuming their dance.

She figured Korra was holding up probably about as well as she was - one touch from her beneath her swimsuit bottoms would probably send Asami over the edge. Well, knowing _that,_ she had a new hypothesis for her favorite new experiment. Her mind was already racing with this whole new world of possibilities at her fingertips.

Moving one of her hands away from her breast, she ran in lightly down Korra’s stomach to the edge of her bottoms. She glanced up at Korra’s eyes to confirm, but the wild look in her eyes only communicated, _well what are you asking me for?_

Asami took that as a yes and slowly worked her hand down her crotch, slowly grazing her clit along the way. Korra gasped her name, “ _Asami,”_ and all plans of drawing her orgasm out were gone. If Korra needed it half as bad as she did, this wasn’t going to take long at all.

She moved her fingers over her, and slowly slid one in. Korra nearly threw her off the bed again. “Sorry,” she whispered, her breath ragged.

_“I’m not,”_ Asami purred into her lips and kissed her hard as she slid another finger into her. She was only able to move her hand into her one, two, _three_ times before Korra came undone. It felt like months of foreplay had been leading up to this moment, and she didn’t feel like either of them were going to leave this bed disappointed.

She held her fingers still as Korra clenched around her, not wanting to push her too far, knowing that she was probably incredibly sensitive. Seeing her body shudder underneath her, _feeling_ it happen, was about to make her lose it entirely. Involuntarily, she removed her own hand to take care of herself.

“Oh, like _hell,”_ Korra growled as she grabbed Asami’s hand. Not even giving herself enough time to come down from her own high, she flipped Asami on her back and removed her bottoms in one swift motion.

She kissed all the way down her, starting at her temple, then her cheek, her neck, her chest, her nipple, her belly button, and then _right_ above where Asami needed it most. Korra looked up at her, asking for permission while grabbing onto her ass with both hands to hold her steady, and Asami responded _oh so_ gracefully by shoving Korra’s face down into her. She felt Korra laugh, but she wasted no time in making Asami come herself. With gentle flicks of her tongue mixed with long, tantalizing strokes, she came undone before Korra could even get going good. Asami arched off the bed and barely held back a scream, gripping the bedding like she was hanging on for dear life.

_So worth the wait,_ she thought as her soul returned back to earth.

“Always wondered what that would be like,” Korra said as she rested her cheek on Asami’s thigh, looking smug as hell, but completely content at the same time.

“Get up here,” Asami begged her in her utter elation, reaching for her. “And take those off.”

Korra removed her own bottoms and climbed up her, pressing herself firmly against Asami’s body while propping her head up on her elbow and hooking a leg over hers. Her fingers traced across Asami’s chest, finally admiring what was now fully hers. Asami could feel Korra’s breath on her cheek, and she couldn’t help but kiss her. “Thank you.”

She felt Korra’s small laugh across her own body, and saying _it felt nice_ didn’t even begin to communicate the comfort it brought her. “You’re not supposed to thank people for sex. Pretty sure I read on Buzzfeed that it’s tacky. Unless it was _that_ good.”

Asami responded in a low, sensual voice. “Ohhh, it was _that_ good,” she said as she ran her nose along Korra’s jaw until she found her ear. “So I’ll probably be thanking you later too when we do it again.”

She felt her smile and laugh on her face this time, feeling on her own cheek how widely Korra was grinning. “Already ready for more? I thought you’d be a post-sex cuddler.”

“Oh I am. For a little while,” she said as she wrapped her arm around Korra’s middle, turning over to face her, but not ready to remove her body from Korra’s yet. “But I’ve resisted you long enough.”

Korra moved her hand up to Asami’s cheek, running her knuckles lightly across her face before tucking her hair out of the way. “You’ll never have to resist me again.”

Her eyes looked satisfied, but so vulnerable. Asami knew she needed verbal reassurance and was all too happy to give it. “Hey. I really do love you. So, so very much. I hope I communicated that effectively with you.”

Korra softened at her words, moving in to kiss her lightly on her lips. “Loud and clear, my dear.”

Asami held her there, in that blissful kiss, until they both silently agreed that it was time for a little more love.

But now - now they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress this enough - consent and making sure that your partner is on the same page as you is sexy as hell, and it can make sex all the more beautiful. 
> 
> Anywho. Hope y'all enjoyed it. :)
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
